Remember
by JuneBugIparis
Summary: WARNING: CHAMPION SPOILERS! Daniel swears that he knows this girl. Everything about her seems familiar. The way she talks, the way she looks, how she acts. He is determined to do whatever it takes to find out how he knows her. June doesn't want him to remember. If he does she fears it will cause him the same emotional pain she once gave him. They must fall in love a different way.
1. Chapter 1

**Daniel**

I know that I've seen her before. I had to have. Her eyes, her hair, everything about her seems familiar. It can't be a coincidence that we are both going to Tess's tonight. I have to have met her before. At a conference, maybe? I've haven't been in touch with the Elector for a while until lately. We returned so Eden can interview for a position as an engineer. But I know that I know this girl. I could tell in the way she looked at me that she knows me as well. June Iparis. I know that name.

I'm going to find out how.

I offered for her to walk with us to Tess's and she agreed. June walks on my right side while Eden walks on my left. It's getting darker now and the sky has taken on a red orange glow. The moon is only just beginning to rise and a cool breeze has begun stirring.

I can't bear the silence any longer so I ask, "June, do you know why Tess invited you? She told me I was invited to celebrate that I had returned." I bite my tongue realizing that my statement sounded rude. It's not that I don't want June to be at dinner but I'm just wondering why she was invited. Maybe Tess knows why I recognize this girl.

"It's actually my birthday today," June says looking down. "I just turned twenty-seven."

"Oh," I say surprised. "Well that's much more of a reason to celebrate than my return." I notice that when I say this June shakes her head as if she disagrees with me but I decide to ignore it. My finger goes to the paperclip ring on my wrist. Eden told me that someone had made it for me while I was in my coma but tells me that he doesn't remember who it was.

I open my mouth to ask June about something when I realize that we've arrived at Tess's apartment. It's in the Ruby Sector and the building all look nice. They are tall with large windows allowing the last lights of day to seep into the rooms. We go up two flights of stairs before coming to Tess's. I knock one the door and I can already smell soup and chicken from standing in the hall.

A moment later when the door open the smell is forgotten when I see the girl standing in the doorway. She has auburn hair and soft blue-green eyes. I haven't seen her and ages and she's changed a lot. She's only slightly shorter than me but her stance shows the tenderness and care that she's had her entire life.

"Tess."


	2. Chapter 2

**June**

Tess's eyes light up when she sees Day. He pulls her into a hug we causes a pain in my chest. I miss being pulled into his warm embrace. When they let go I feel slightly better and I try to relax my tense shoulders. Day tried to have a conversation on the way down here but I couldn't really say anything. It felt like I wasn't talking to Day, but to someone else. His appearance is already different, his long hair cut short. I wish he'd look at me with the same passion that he used to. The way I have to keep myself from looking at him.

"Daniel!" Tess says smiling. "Come in, come in." I've been to Tess's house many times before. After Day left for Antarctica we kept on talking and ending up becoming great friends. She has been in contact with day over the years but not as much as she first did.

I realize the familiar look in her eyes that I haven't seen for a while. A loving, caring look. I try to ignore the feeling rising in my stomach. I shake my head to clear my mind and Tess shuts the door behind us. Her apartment is nice with a clean gray carpet and red and gold furniture. We decorated it together about three years ago.

At the table a black pot sits in the center with a delightful smell filling the room. "It smells wonderful Tess," I say and Day and Eden both agree with me. Tess turned out to be a great cook even after not having time to do any cooking when she lived back in Lake.

Day and Eden both go to sit down at the table but I pull Tess aside for a moment. "He's _here,_" I say and a smile spreads across her face, "I can't believe he's here. And you invited him to _dinner-_"

Tess smiles even more. "It turned out to be a great birthday, yeah?"

My heart is racing again. "What if he remembers? I don't want to hurt him again Tess. Anybody could tell him while he's here."

Tess rolls her eyes. "He seems perfectly fine June. It's been more than ten year since his mother and brother died. He's probably not as devastated over them anymore."

I shut my eyes for a moment. "It's not that easy to get over someone's death," I murmur. Just earlier today I had visited Metais's grave. I miss my brother every day and I'm sure that it's still the same for Day. When you lose someone you love it isn't that easy to forget them.

The irony in that pains me. I still remember how I felt when the doctor told me that Day had woken up but he had no memory of me anymore. I loved him so much but I had to let go. I thought I had let go but the moment I saw him today all of the memories we shared came flooding back.

I sigh and brush Tess off. "Come on, let's just eat this meal you've made."


	3. Chapter 3

**June**

At first the meal is just awkward. Then Tess and Eden get into a conversation about how there haven't been any patients with the plague for five years now. I sit there, quietly eating my soup. Every time I glance up Day is looking at me which cause me to instantly blush and look back down.

I'm frustrated that he still has this effect on me.

Soon we've finished eating but Tess insists that we stay longer. We sit in the main room on the plush furniture and Tess asks Day how Antarctica was. I'm not really listening though, anxious thoughts running through my mind. Day and Tess grow quieter in their conversation, and Eden and I are left in the silence. We sit for a moment before he asks, "Have things been well here?"

I nod. "Yes. No issues with the Colonies, no major crimes," I say and I think of when Day used to cause trouble for the Republic. There haven't been signs of any rebellion for a few years. I study Eden more closely. He's changed so much over the years. The little boy that used to be an experiment now has grown up. His blonde curls are gone and his shoulders have grown broad. His sight is much better now and his past has almost left to effect on him.

Almost.

"June," Eden says lowering his voice and leaning forward, "are you going to tell him?"

My heart starts beating faster. "Eden, I don't know. I don't want to hurt him. I-"

Eden cuts me off. "Daniel isn't the same June. He's gotten over everything. Even if you tell him, you don't have to tell him all of it. You don't have to tell him the things that once hurt him."

I shake my head. That would be wrong. If Day is to find out, he deserves to know all of it, not just what I want him to know. "I'll think about it. I don't know, it's just, he's fine now I shouldn't do anything to change that."

"Someone is bound to tell him, you know. Someone might tell him how he knows you, whether you want him to find out or not." My heart stops. This thought hadn't occurred to me yet. If someone else told him, Day would know and I'm not sure what his reaction would be.

I hear static come in from my earpiece before a voice. It's Anden. "Ms. Iparis, I hate to bother you, especially on this particular day, but we have a problem."

I call in. "What is it Elector?"

"There's been a sign of rebellion."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is what Day and Tess were talking about while Eden and June were talking.**

**Day**

"How was Antarctica?" Tess asks me.

"Fine," I tell her. "I had to have surgery before we left to get the chips removed from my eyes." When she frowns I realize that Tess wouldn't be familiar with the government there. "It helps determine your status in Antarctica. Doing certain things can cause you to gain points or lose points. You see numbers above everything-"I stop when I realize that none of this is making sense to her. "It's complicated."

Tess nods. "So," she says lowering her voice, "anything major happen? Meet anybody? An official position?"

I think about the question. I'd gone on a few dates, but none of the girls had really seemed right. It was like they were missing something. "No girls. I helped do a little bit of training there but I felt like I wasn't very useful."

"Oh," Tess says. "There hadn't been anything really happening around here except for working at the hospital."

I ask Tess the question that's been bothering me. "So, how do you know June?"

She shifts her position. "We knew each other during the war. She helped find a cure." This tugs at my memory. I feel like I should remember who she is. Eden was used to help find a cure, and if June was too I should know who she is.

"She seems so familiar," I tell Tess. "Do you know if maybe we've talked before? Like maybe when Eden and her were being used to find and cure?"

Tess opens her mouth to say something but then decides against it. "I wouldn't know," she says instead but I can tell that she is keeping something from me. "Maybe."

I can hear the faint conversation from Eden and June behind me. "It's great to be back home," I say but I see that Tess's eyes are looking past me now. She's looking at June who has her hand pressed to her earpiece.

"What is it Elector?" June says. I'm not sure what the reply is but just for a moment I can hint surprise on her face. "I'll be there in a moment." She takes her hand away and notices that all of us are frowning at her. "There's a problem. Anden-" she stops and corrects herself, "the Elector needs me."

"June, it's your birthday," Tess says, "I'm sure whatever he needs can wait."

June shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. I need to go." Tess sighs but doesn't argue again. She stands and hugs her friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Tess asks.

June nods but doesn't say anything. I wonder what could possibly be so important that she would need to leave right now. But then again, if the Elector calls you it's best not to go against his command. "Maybe I'll see you around?" I ask, looking at June, trying to read her expression so that maybe then I'd have a better idea of what's going on.

June looks down. "Maybe."

Then she leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

**June**

When I'm a good distance away from Tess's apartment I call in to Anden again. "Elector?"

I get an instant reply. "Yes June?"

I try to clear my mind of Day's last words to me. He hasn't failed to leave me speechless in all of the times I attempt to carry on a conversation. How can I, the Republic's prodigy, not talk to one boy that I've already known for the longest time. I guess staying out of contact with Day changed something in me. I clear my throat remembering that the Elector is waiting for a reply. "What did you mean by 'sign of an uprising'?"

I hear Anden sigh on the other side of the line. "We aren't sure if it's a major threat or not, but there have already been five signs paints on the side of buildings, trains-" I cut him off. Most soldiers wouldn't even think about pulling such an action, but I know Anden doesn't mind me speaking like this. His love for me still remains even though I have turned it down more than once.

"What signs?" I ask with a sharp tone. Mattering on what the sign is I can determine whether or not it is something major I should really be concerned about.

"The flag. The one from the former United States," he says quietly of the speaker and I stop my walking.

"Someone's trying to join the Colonies and the Republic," I mutter, my mind pushing the thoughts of Day out of the way allowing new wonders of the cause of these paintings showing up.

"That isn't confirmed," Anden assures me. "It's nothing to be worried about. I've already had them painted over as quickly as possible and I've told the soldiers to keep an open eye for more. I'd hate to have an uprising when things have been going so well for the past few years."

I start to slowly walk again. Only the last light of day reaches over the tops of the buildings begging to spend more time fighting the darkness. "It's a group like the Patriots?"

"More or less. Like I said we aren't sure if it's something to get worried about or not. We'll see tomorrow-" Anden begins but once again I cut him off.

"I could go tonight. I can investigate now, just to make sure that nothing is going on. There's no reason I shouldn't come down and start looking."

"No," Anden says and I can almost see him shaking his head slowly, his eyes shut. "I'm not asking you to fly in. Especially tonight. You should be enjoying tonight June."

"I'm coming now. I'll just stop at my apartment quickly and-"

"No, June." Anden's voice has changed tone and I can tell that he doesn't want me to argue any longer. "You're staying home. That's a command from your Elector." He has the argument won and he knows it. "You will go to headquarters tomorrow. I'll send the Mariana down and she can fill you in more."

I tell him okay before he wishes me a good night and leaves. Now thoughts of Day and thoughts of the supposed new Patriots battle to overcome my train of thought.

Once I'm back in my apartment I take a hot shower before getting into bed. _Maybe with the signs of uprising I'll have an easier time adjusting to Day's return, _I think. His blue eyes flicker in my vision as I shut my eyes. _Then again, _add as a small smile plays on my face as sleep over takes me, _maybe not._

**A/N: Please review! Your feedback means tons to me and even if you don't have anything to say tell me what you think of the story! Even criticism would be helpful! Thank you all for staying with me! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Daniel**

I can't sleep. It's been almost an hour since Eden and I returned from Tess's. I decided against asking Tess about June, but I regret not doing that now. I lay awake staring at the ceiling, every detail of June still fresh in my mind. Dark brown eyes with specks of gold around iris. Slick brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. A cautious smile, strong shoulders. But behind all of these features, I know she's hiding something.

"Eden?" I whisper. Our beds our both in the same room for the time now, but depending how his interview goes he will be given his own apartment.

"Yeah?" A hushed reply answers me.

I think for a moment on how to phrase my question. "Does June seem familiar to you?" I finally decide on saying. Maybe Eden will know why I feel like we've met before.

He doesn't reply for a minute and I'm beginning to think that he's fallen asleep when he finally says, "I think you fought with her during the war. She might have visited you in the hospital once or twice." I find his reply disappointing me. I was hoping that maybe we had been friends at one point.

"Is that all?" I ask quietly, but I can hear that Eden's breathing has slowing and his drifted off to sleep. Maybe tomorrow I will ask Tess about June. I hate feeling so clueless about it all. Just thinking about her pricks at memories that lie just below the surface. No matter how hard I chip away at it the memories won't return.

After another hour without sleep I decide to get up and get a glass of water. It clears my mind a little and I wander out to the balcony, shutting the doors behind me. Lights from the Republic shine below and I can see the Lake sector from where I stand. It's hard for me to think about it. The memories aren't as painful as they used to be but the longing for my mother and brother still remains. I don't know how the Republic could have been so cruel. Luckily, over the years Anden has proved to not be man his father was.

A warm breeze blows and moonlight shines past the murky clouds above. I've decided that I'm going to find the answers I'm searching for. I think about the machines we had in Antarctica. You would stand inside then you were able to look up anything and learn about it. If I had one of those now I could find out more about June.

A sharp pain races through my head and I close my eyes for a moment. I have small headaches everyone and awhile, but the doctors say it will go away once I've fully recovered. But of course, this is what they've been saying for the last ten years. I hate being so clueless to what's happening to me.

_I will change things, _I assure myself. _I will remember._

**A/N: Please leave a review below! Your feedback means the world to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**June**

I wake up early the next morning. I wash up and then put my hair in its usual ponytail, but after a look in the mirror, I pull out the hair tie. I want to try something new. _Come on June, you have a time limit, _a voice reminds me as I begin pulling as different strands of my hair. I ignore it and begin a small braid on the right side of my head. When it's finished I tie it into a low ponytail. It's only slightly different look than my usual, but with all of the change going around, I wanted to make something to be under my control, even if it _is _something as simple as my hair.

A car is waiting outside to drive me to headquarters. It's only the one in Los Angeles, but it happens to be the second largest headquarters after Denver. Once we arrive, I'm greeted my Mariana as Anden told me to expect. She smiles at my politely. After I told Anden that I was no longer interested in being Priceps-Elect her attitude toward me changed. Now that I'm no longer the young girl that other envied for having such an official place in the Republic, she's seen me as someone worth my title.

"Commander Iparis," she says and I push aside the memories coming into my mind, "a pleasure to see you."

I nod. "If only it were for better circumstances. The Elector informed me that you have more information on the uprising?"

"Potential uprising," Mariana corrects me. "Well that was as we'd supposed before the events of last night." Her words prick at my curiosity.

"What events?"

We enter the building and she leads me to a room in which I have not been in before. It is filled with flickering screens of black and white with no pictures. We are the only ones in here except for the guard who accompanied us and a man with black hair typing at a computer that sits in front of the many screens.

"Marcus?" she says, but her tone is not surprised. Instead he grabs a small silver remote sitting beside him and presses a few buttons before the images on the screen change. "The flag," I mutter. Now they all hold different pictures of a flag with red and white stripes. In the corner white stars rest on blue. They are all photos of a spray-painted image of the original flag. The one Anden had told me about. By studying the pictures I can see that these are all different images of graffiti. "I thought that Anden said there were only five," I remark, counting the screens as they add up to more than I was informed about.

"Last night, seventeen more flags were painted," Mariana informs me. "These are only photos of the graffiti, the original ones have been painted over already. " I walk closer to the screens and see that in the corner it says a location.

_Las Vegas, Nevada._

_4:29 am._

I look at the next screen. And the next. And the next.

_Boise, Idaho._

_6:03 am._

_Cheyenne, Wyoming._

_2:47 am._

_Denver, Colorado._

_5:32 am._

The next one catches my eye.

_Los Angeles, California._

_4:52 am._

"There was one here?" I ask, slightly irritated_. If someone had told me, I could have started investigating,_ I start to think but Mariana has begun to talk again.

"Anden had it painted over as soon as they were spotted. We haven't begun to track anyone yet but we are planning to set people out tonight. Of course, there is no telling where the painting will end up tonight, but all guards have been notified to look for any suspicious figures."

I nod. I'm planning on calling Anden later to tell him that I will be on the lookout tonight. Something in me can't wait to get back on the streets and go undercover to find out what's going on. Nothing like this has happened for the longest time. I find myself eager to get back out there and potentially put myself as risk.

I've been waiting for something to start moving along my life again.

Maybe, this is it.

**A/N: Please leave a review! And thank you so much for staying with my story! I'm so happy that you all enjoy my writing! Keep me updated on what you think of the story!**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day**

The next morning I ask Eden about June again. "We fought together in war?"

"Yes," he confirms. "She worked with you for parts of the war. After you went into your coma she visited you once or twice," he answers carelessly as if he has no interest on the topic. I frown. Just like last night, I can tell that Eden isn't telling me something.

"What else?" I expect Eden to give me a strange look. After all he's probably wondering why I'm so curious about June. But to my surprise when he looks at me I catch a hint of sympathy in his expression. I get a glimpse of the young boy he once used to be.

"You were friends on the field," he says slowly, picking clothes out of a dresser next to him. "You did a lot of things together. Missions and such."

"Oh," I say. I turn to my own dresser in pick up the paperclip ring. I stop and stare at it in my hands. There's something about this, what it looks like, what it feels like…

I remember.

"She gave it to me," I murmur and Eden turns to me and looks up.

"What did you say Daniel?" he asks and I'm shaking my head as I recall a memory.

"It was June," I tell him. "She's the one that made this. She gave it to me." The memory is fuzzy and the details aren't clear but I know that she is the one who gave me this ring. I hadn't really bothered to wonder where the ring was from. I'd felt some type of connection to it and for the past ten years I just hadn't had the heart to get rid of it. "When did she give it to me?"

I'm asking the question to myself but Eden answers. "I'm not sure. You could ask her about it," he says and his attitude has changed. His eyes have brightened and he has a new cheerful vibe.

"Did you know?" I ask him and Eden attempts to hide a smile.

"No. Last night we talked," there's a slight strain in his voice like if he doesn't speak slowly words will come flooding out. "She told me that she remembers working with during the war. She was mentioning your ring before Anden called in."

I slide the ring onto my finger. "I need to see June," I tell him but Eden shakes his head.

"She's has a job Daniel. June can't talk to you whenever you want her to." I sigh because I know what he is about to bring up. "Speaking of jobs, you need to start looking for one." Eden's been pestering me about getting a job since we decided to return. I haven't really thought about it and I'm not planning to. In Antarctica I wasn't much help and I doubt that I could be much help in the Republic.

"I'll think about it," I say just to get him off my case. "Do you know when June will be done then?"

Eden shrugs. "I don't know. Go ask Tess."

I agree and soon I'm dressed and leaving. Once I can get a hold of June I can find out why she gave me the ring at all. I'm tired of all of these secrets.

**A/N: Sorry not the best chapter I've written! It's hard to make events like this happen based of such a perfect trilogy! But leave a review! Any tips, your opinion, anything would help me as I continue this story! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day**

I knock on Tess's door. It takes her a moment to come and answer the door and I soon come to figure out why. When she opens up I'm greeted by her usual warm smile, but I see a figure standing close behind her. A boy, who looks to be a few years older than Tess, with dark hair and light blue eyes. Once I am inside and the door has shut behind me she introduces him.

"Daniel, this is Pasco." I nod and shake his hand. Tess has mentioned him over the years as we tried to stay in contact. He has broad shoulders and there's something warm about his expression. "So, what do you need?"

"Do you know when June is going to be done with work for the day?" I question.

Tess smirks and glances at Pasco. "You're awfully urgent to see her again. What's the rush?"

My hand touches the paperclip ring on my finger. It's about the twentieth time I've done that just leaving my apartment. "I need to ask her something. I remember something about her. Well, I think it's about her but I need to clarify." Her expression changes, only for a moment. I can't tell what it is that changes exactly because Tess quickly recovers.

"Oh. I think she's still has about six hours left," she says with a frown. My heart sinks, now knowing that I'm going to have to wait a while till I can speak to June. I hope that it will end up being worth the wait. "Since you're here," Tess offers, "you might as well stay for lunch."

I don't see a reason to not agree, and I figure it would be rude if I left now. "Sure," I tell her and she claps her hands together with a grin spreading across her face.

"It's a short notice so I'll cook something quickly. You and Pasco could talk for a little," she says before scurrying off to start working in the kitchen. Pasco beckons for me to take a seat in the main room and I follow. I'm surprised how comfortable he seems as we take seats across from each other.

"What was the cause of your return?" Pasco asks with a smile.

"My brother, Eden," I explain, "he's interviewing for a job here."

Pasco nods. "It's been a while since I've seen you. Are you still as light on your feet?" he asks and chuckles when I frown in confusion. "We fought together a few times. Nothing big really," he says.

"So I've fought with both you and June. Do you know each other as well?"

Pasco nods. "Tess, June, and I have been hanging out for the past ten years. So yeah, I would say that I know her well enough when I see her multiple times a week."

"You weren't here last night for her birthday though," I remark.

Pasco shakes his head. "No. I was planning so but ended up being kept back at work. I'm not as lucky as June. Thanks to the affair her and Anden once shared he let her take the day off."

To my surprise I feel a prick of jealously. I shake my head for a moment, clearing the feeling from my system. _Why do I care if the Elector and June once shared something? I hardly know her. _I ask myself this but no answer comes. I admit now that ever since we've meant I felt some type of connection. I recognize it now, for its gotten clearer once I remembered that the ring I've had is from June.

"Oh," I tell him. "I haven't found work yet. What do you do?"

"I'm in training now. I hope to be a commander soon, but I've been aiming for that for ten years now and I haven't had much luck," he chuckles. "Tess tells me it's only a matter of time but she's had no problem with getting work in the medical field."

I smile. We continue small talk until Tess calls for us to come and sit at the table. Halfway through our meal of bread and a ham I ask, "Where would I go to find June?"

Tess shrugs. "Her apartment. I would contact her to tell her that you'll be visiting her. She isn't really one for surprises." She gives a small smile but I can tell it's for a reason I don't know. I choose to ignore it.

"I could call her if you want," Pasco offers, his hand moving to the microphone hooked up around his ear. I nod.

After we've finished, I thank Tess for the meal and she gives me June's address. I find myself getting more and more eager for the coming hours to pass.

I can't wait to see June.

**A/N: Just to let you know with school starting back up I might have a hard time updating as often, so you guys will have to be patient. I'll try to update **_**at least **_**every weekend, but if it's taking me a while I promise I'll work on it.**

**I also know that the chapters are short and I'm trying to work on making them longer! Thanks for your support!**

**Please leave a review below! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**June**

I wait patiently for Anden to answer. When I hear the click on the other side of the line I don't wait for him to greet me, I just go ahead and ask what I've been waiting to. _Well, it's more like I'm _informing_ him rather than _asking_ him, _my conscious corrects me.

"Elector, I'm going on watch tonight."

I expect Anden to argue with me but throughout the day I've come up with reasonable explanations for why I should go on watch tonight. I'm surprised by what I hear instead. "Okay June." I remain silent, slightly unsure of what to say. All day I'd been preparing to win him over in an argument and now he's agreed before I've even started to insist. Anden notices I'm not replying and chuckles. "I was expecting you to ask me. After all, I don't see a reason why not to have you on watch tonight. The signs are growing in number and size."

"Yes," I tell him. "I saw that there was one here last night. You could have called me. I would have headed over right then."

"It was the night of your birthday June. I wasn't about to ask that of you," Anden says.

"But if I was out there, maybe we would have caught whoever is doing this! It could all be over now. I'm sure of it. If I had gone out last night-"

He cuts me off. "That's in the past. We live and focus now, in the present, and prepare for the future. There's no what ifs June. We can't change what happened. There's not always a chance to have control over something. Now we are putting you on watch tonight so you need to get in contact with Commander Wilson."

"I already did. No matter if you said yes or no I was planning to go on watch." This earns an amused laugh from Anden.

"If it were anyone else, they'd be in trouble for doing such things and saying such things to their Elector," he says. "But it happens to be you."

I blush and I'm glad that Anden cannot see me right now. He still isn't completely over me, no matter how much I wish he was. All I seem to do it hurt him and Anden doesn't deserve it. But I've never thought about anyone the way that I've thought about Day.

"I have to go Elector," I address into the microphone. He tells me goodbye and wishes me luck and I let out a small sigh of relief when the conversation has finally ended. My relief doesn't last long when a voice calls in once again.

"June?"

I frown but I'm glad that it isn't Anden. "Hey Pasco. Why are you calling?" we are friends but we don't talk on our earpieces like this normally. Seeing each other at Tess's almost every day didn't give us a reason to talk this way as well.

"Day was wondering if he could see you once you're finished." The moment Day's name leaves his mouth my heart stop before racing quickly at the thought that he want to see me. I haven't really talked to Day alone since he returned. He was with Eden when I first saw him and after that we were with Tess.

"Uh, sure. Do you know why he wants to see me?" I ask, curiosity pricking at my mind.

"No, not really. Something about remembering," Pasco says and I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming at the top of my lungs. _He remembered something, _I think. _Day remembers something about me._

"I have about five hours left. He could meet me at my house before I go to watch?" I suggest trying to hide the excitement in my voice. I wonder what he remembers. I've had so many dreams over the years of Day returning and telling me that he remembered who I was. Dreams of us getting married and having children, dreams of us living a happy life. Once Day left to Antarctica, I thought that those dreams would never be anything more than dreams. But if he remembers, maybe things won't be that way.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Bye June," Pasco says before hanging up. I stand for a moment, my vision blank with all of the possibilities now. So much can happen now that he remembers, depending on what it is exactly that Day remembers. A fear runs through me.

What if he remembers how I led soldiers to his family? The soldiers that killed his mother? What is he remembers that John dying was in a way my fault? That his family was torn apart by me and other soldiers of the Republic? If Day remembers, things won't be able to be the same.

Then again, if he doesn't remember, things won't be the same either.

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long to update I was busy with volleyball and school. Hope you guys like this chapter leave a review of your opinion on my fanfic or any advice.**

**Thank you!**

**Oh, by the way:**

**Who do you like better, Day or Anden?**


	11. Chapter 11

**June**

I feel faint walking home. Sweaty palms and a racing mind, possible scenarios racing in and out of my thoughts. I've dreamed of the day that Day would remember me. I'm afraid to expect too much because I might be disappointed, but I'm just as afraid to expect too little because then I might be overwhelmed and speechless.

There's the possibility that Day might remember how his mother's death was my fault. I led the guards' right to his door and then Thomas shot her. He might also remember how John sacrificed himself for Day while I broke him out of the prisons before he was executed. Day could also remember what we once had. The first time we kissed, the time we were running through the underground tunnels, the many times I visited him and sat at his side.

My heart pace is quickening and I realize I will arrive at my place in just a few moments and I'm ready for the worst. I'm not sure I will be able to handle it though if he remembers how he used to love me. How I used to love him.

I walk up the flights of stairs to my apartment and try to push down the butterflies in my stomach. No one but Day has ever made me this nervous before. I take a deep breath before turning the handle and walk in.

No one is here. Everything is the way I left it. No one sits at the wooden table or on the side of the bed. My heart sinks with disappointment. I move my hand to my headset to call Pasco and check with him about the time when I feel something brush my shoulder. I jump and whirl around just to see the person I was expecting to see only minutes ago. Somehow now that he's here it has more of an effect on me than I expected it would. My senses are numb and I feel speechless.

"Sorry," Day says, "I didn't mean to startle you. I was running a bit late and I wasn't far behind you."

I nod, unsure of what to say. "Come in," I say and move to shut the door behind him. He walks out into the small living room I have, two chairs of plush light blue cushion. He takes a seat and I quietly sit down in the other. I hope that Day can't see how I'm trying to fight off the nervous expression that's plastered to my face. "You, wanted to talk to me about something?" I ask, trying to sound confident.

"Yes," he says and I watch as he takes the silver paperclip ring from his finger and pulls it off. "I have remembered that you made this for me. Do you know when, why?"

I hadn't expected this and I keep my mouth shut so I can think. If I try to speak now I'll only end up stuttering. It's been so long since I've given that ring to him. We had been so young then, so rebellious. I slowly nod, preparing myself for a small lie. "We were close once," I tell him.

"Yes, we fought together in war. Why make me the ring? And how close?" Day asks. It takes everything in me not to start telling him everything we ever did together, the way that so long ago he made me feel, how his effect in me is incredible. I hold it in.

"Well," I say, decided to give him part of the truth, "you had made me ones well, I while before I gave you that one. I decided to repay the favor, I guess."

Day is squinting in concentration. I can't even imagine how it must be for him with me telling him all of these lies mixed with truths, neither of which he can really remember. "Why had I made you one? A paperclip ring?"

"Well," I reply, slightly stumbling over my words, "like I said, we were close. We spent, quite a lot of time together. We both thought that the other was very important."

Day frowns with frustration. "If you were so important why can I not remember you?" he asks. This question tugs at my heart because it's the same one I've been asking myself for years. I know that the doctors said that he didn't remember what had happened for that past few years before. I hoped that maybe I was important enough to him to remember when he woke up. I bit my tongue to keep a straight face.

"You didn't remember, after your coma," I tell him quietly. "Then I was busy and you went to Antarctica. We weren't really in touch and I hadn't really expected you to come back. I thought that I'd never get to see to you again." My own words are pulling me apart and all I want is for Day to take my hands in his and tell me that he loves me.

Instead his slowly nods. "Well, I'm here now. It'd be a pleasure to get to know you again June. You seem like an amazing girl." I feel lightheaded just from his words but I attempt to brush them off and glance over at the wall where a clock is hung on the wall.

"I only have about half an hour left before I have to go on watch," I tell Day.

"Watch?" he asks and I bite my lip unsure if I should tell him or not.

"Um, Day," I ask, "Do you have a job?" He shakes his head. "Well," I offer, "Do you want one?"

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry I'm not updating so often. School and volleyball are making it really hard to write.**

**I have over 4,000 views! Thank you all!**

**Please leave a review! Your feedback means the world to me! I have over 4,000 views! Thank you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Daniel**

I raise my eyebrow. "Well that depends on what type of job it is."

June seems to be more relaxed than earlier, I notice. I'm not as satisfied as I hoped to be with finding out more about her. "Well, you might remember, but you used to be quite the rebel when you were younger." I nod. Those were the days that I would do anything to get money or sabotage the Republic. "Recently there have been signs of rebellion, or an uprising. Nothing the people have really found out about yet. With your past, maybe you'd be of help to catching whoever it is doing this."

I hesitate, leaning back in the chair. I hadn't expected to get into such serious business right when I returned to the Republic. I bit my lip before replying, "That was a while ago June. I'm not really sure what I'd be able to do."

"Until further notice, all we are doing is standing guard around town. I'm sure the Elector won't have a problem with another set of eyes looking out for anything suspicious." June seems determined getting me to agree and honestly there isn't a huge reason not to take the job. Eden has wanted me to find a job since we arrived and an offer has come up sooner than I thought it would.

"What if the Elector doesn't want me to go?" I question. June smirks and presses her earpiece.

After a moment she says, "Anden? Temporarily, can Day have the job of a watch guard?" I watch her anxiously for a moment until she says, "Okay. I'll contact you later."

"So?" I ask. Suddenly I'm excited. While I was in Antarctica I hadn't really ever been able to get involved with anything before. Getting out on the streets again, making a change, it sounds like fun. This also might be an opportunity to find out more about June.

"He says that it's fine. Anden's having a uniform dropped off at your apartment right now so you should go pick it up. We're meeting outside of headquarters in about half an hour, okay?" I nod, trying to make a mental checklist of all of the things that June needs me to remember.

Soon I've left and I'm walking back home. Something that she had said to me is still tugging at my mind. _We were close. _I know that June is keeping something from me. I can tell by the way she looks at me, the way she seems to lose her breath when I talk to her. _We were close. _I wonder how close exactly.

When I arrive, I see that the uniform has been delivered. It's different than the typical Republic soldier uniform. It's completely black from head to toe, I suspect to make us less noticeable during the night. To attach around the waist is a belt with which you can carry a flashlight, a gun, and there's an empty place on the belt as well.

After I'm dressed I walk to headquarters just as June told me to do. It isn't exactly all dark yet and I feel slightly foolish wearing such dark clothing when it's still obviously light. When I arrive I'm unsure what to do until I spot June. She's standing with a group of about fifteen other people, all dressed as I am. I walk over to her.

She smiles at me and opens her mouth to say something when someone clears their throat drawing attention to themselves. It's another night guard, and but observing the slight modifications in her outfit I suspect that she's our captain. "We are setting out in exactly forty-eight minutes," she announces. "As a reminder for any new recruits, we are looking for any suspicious behavior. If you see anyone spray painting or doing any activity of the sort, arrest them and press your remote."

June looks over at me and notices my confusion at the mention of a remote. "They'll give you one. I got here early and picked up mine," she whispers. "Basically it sends a signal to everyone else on watch. It gives your location and allows us to track you and see if you're either chasing someone or anything." I nod and return my attention to the captain.

"If you are to come upon a painting, press your remote right away. We have special people assigned to dispose of the paintings. Don't try to deal with it yourself. If you have any more questions about tonight's watch feel free to come over and ask me." The moment the final words leave her mouth everyone continues in their conversations.

I slip away to find the captain. She's talking to another soldier right now, but they walk away soon and I take this opportunity to approach her. The captain has jet black hair and dark brown eyes, freckles specking the bridge of her nose. She looks to be in her early thirties and would seem to be a kind person but up close I see the cold look in her eyes. Something about her eyes intimidates me.

When she notices me her expression changes into a look of surprise. "Day Wing," she murmurs.

"Daniel," I correct her. I regret it instantly but she gives me a small smile and holds out her hand.

I shake it and she's says, "I'm Captain Luna. I didn't expect you to join the watch."

"I was persuaded," I say smiling and I see her gaze dart to June who stands off in the corner where she is talking with another girl. Frustration buzzes inside of me. Does everyone know something about June that I don't?

I'm tired of the secrets.

I will find out.

**A/N: Sorry this was kind of a messy chapter defiantly not my best work, I apologize. But please leave a review about how you like the story and any suggestions or opinions would be great!**

**Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**June**

The sky is dark tonight, no stars. I'm alone, hidden in an alleyway. My breathing is quiet and I observe the streets without a sound. Captain Luna thought it would be best if we went out separately. We've been out here for about three hours now, but no one has seen anything suspicious. I can't seem to find myself bored thought when there is just so much on my mind.

By so much, I mean Day.

I wonder if he will end up remembering everything. Or maybe just a few other things. I fear for his reaction to our past, how he will respond. I'd hate for him to feel strange around me. I wish partly that he'd remember everything. That his mesmerizing blue eyes would light up the way they used to around me. That he'd hold me, a kiss me, and be mine again. I wish Day had never left.

I do have a fear though; the fear that this isn't Day. I don't know what's gone on the past ten years of his life. He could be completely different, his personality could be changed.

What if I'm in love with someone, who no longer exists?

**Daniel**

I wish that we were together right now. I wish that I could talk to her, ask her every single question I have. I'm sick and tired of not knowing, sick and tired of wondering. I've been here for two days, but that's all it's taken for her to drive me wild.

_June._

_June._

_June._

I can't get her out of my mind. Her name, the way she looks at me, her smile, and the way she tries to hide it when she's embarrassed. All of these things are familiar. So why can't I remember her? I know she must have been important in my life. I know that she must have played an important role. What I don't understand is that if she was so important, why doesn't she tell me about out past together? I know that she's holding back, and I am determined to find out what I it is I don't know.

Maybe it's something I want to know.

Maybe it isn't.

No matter what, I'm going to find out.

That's when the alarm goes off.

**A/N: I apologize for not updating! I've been really busy! I know this is a really short chapter and I assure the next chapter will be really long. **

**Please leave a review, request, or comment below!**

**Your feedback means the world to me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**June**

Last night was uneventful. The alarms went off when someone backed against a wall in an ally. We were all called in, and by then it was four in the morning, and we were sent home. I wasn't able to hide all of my disappointment. I was expecting something big, something exciting, and something to distract myself from all of these emotions playing with my head.

I haven't seen Day since last night. He walked me home, but we were both quiet most of the time. I talked to him about how I hope there will be more action soon, and I told him that I hope he'll come with me again tonight for watch. He agreed, and I took note of the yearning curiosity showing in his eyes. It kills me inside, not telling him. I want nothing more in the world than for him to pull me into him and kiss me. But I know that that won't happen. It might now ever happen again.

Much like yesterday today was mostly boring. I reported to Anden about having no suspicious activity last night, and he told me about fourteen more flags getting painted in a variety of places. A few people had noticed them and Anden fed them a lie which they gobbled up.

I slept for a few hours then. I dreamed of action, adventure, doing something great for the Republic. Then I woke up to the ringing alert of a call. I yawned once before answering. "Hello?" I said, sleep showing heavily in my voice.

"June, it's Day." I try to wake up more, to make myself more presentable in speech. "I know that we will see each other tonight, but do you mind if I came over in say, an hour? That way we could talk for a few hours before watch."

My heart races at his offer and my mouth is speaking before I my mind can even process what to say. "Oh, yes of course! I really want to get to know more about you."

"I hope to get to know you better as well June," Day says. "See you in an hour."

He hangs up and I'm left sitting on my bed, my head pounding. I get up and take a shower, tie up my hair, get dressed, and by the time I'm finished Day will be here any moment now. I feel often lonely in my apartment now. When it's just me, there isn't anyone to talk to. A knock on the door pulls my attention away from my thoughts.

"June?" Day says, and I turn to him and smile. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," I say, and Day walks in, the door shutting softly behind him.

We sit down and I offer him something to drink, but he refuses. "June," he begins uncertainly and I'm sure now that there is a reason that he has come to talk to me. "I was wondering if you would tell me more about out past."

My heart stops in my chest. "Our past?" I ask, and he nods. "Well, what exactly is it that you want to know?"

Day rests his elbows on his knees. "You said that we were close. What had you meant by that?"

I bite my tongue but figure that there is no point in lying completely to him, I'll do what I did yesterday and only give him small pieces of what once was. "We were together but, it wasn't that important." This lie kills me inside, but I know that it's what I must tell him. Maybe I wasn't important to him. If I was important, wouldn't he have remembered me?

"Not important? How could it not have been important?" I'm unsure of how to reply, so I dodge the question a little.

"You had a way with girls. I was just another one of them."

"That couldn't be true," he argues and I force a small smile.

"Day, it was." I'm aware that I just used his nickname, but I don't care. It just doesn't feel right to call him Daniel. Then again, this isn't the same person from all of those years ago. Is it?

"I don't really talk to girls or anything anymore," he tells me. "I tried at first, but we never connected. I always have felt like something was missing. Someone was missing."

I remain silent but I can feel his gaze on me. I know what he will ask, but I don't know how I will be able to respond.

"June, are you that someone?"

I force myself to meet his gaze. I'm paralyzed by his startling blue eyes as they study me, hungry for the truth. "I wouldn't know," I reply in a soft, distant voice. I stand up and walk over to my bed. It sits right next to a window and a small part of the city lies below. The Republic, of which I have so long served. I take a seat and continue looking out at the view.

I feel the weight on the bed shift and I become aware that Day is sitting next to me. That's all that there is for a moment. Sitting, silently, only the soft patterns of our breathing which are not in sync. After a few more moments, Day speaks. "I think that it's you."

I don't reply. Day sighs before speaking again. "I'm not sure why you won't tell me the truth or all of it anyways. I'm not going to ask you to tell me. But whatever happened between us, it's in the past now. Right?"

I turn to look at him, our faces only inches apart. It breaks my heart when I realize what he is thinking. Day thinks that it's his fault that I won't tell him. He thinks that it's something that he did. How would I tell him that it was me who led the soldiers to his house, the soldiers that killed his mother? How would I tell him that I was the one who allowed his brother to die? That I was the one who made all of these mistakes, ones I know that he wouldn't be able to forgive me for.

I take a deep breath. "Day, I've done things. Bad things. Things, you wouldn't forgive me for. I don't think you should be trusting me, or asking, or anything. I don't want to hurt you again."

Once he realizes that it's my fault and not his, his expression changes. Guilt turned to sorrow. I felt his warm breath on my cheek, and I'm digging my thumbnail into my hand to keep self-control. How easy it would be to lean forward and kiss those perfect lips of his. How easy it would be to tell him everything. How easy it would be to put my head on his shoulder and just forget the world.

"June, I'm willing to make an offer." I raise my eyebrows. I hadn't really expected to be given an offer. I expected him to either pry at our past or leave.

"What would that be?"

"I offer to start completely over. I want you to forget me everything you know about me, and I'll forget the little things that I know and remember about you. I want things to know have some forgotten past, an unknown history. I want to begin again."

I bite my lip.

Forget our past?

Start over?

My heart pounds as I make the hardest decision that I've ever made.

"Okay."

**A/N: Just to let you know, the real romance will be starting in the next chapter! Yay!**

**Leave a review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Daniel**

An hour later I returned back to get ready for watch. June and I didn't do much than small talk after we agreed to start over. I guess that's how it's supposed to be now though. I can't expect her to be really close to me now or anything. I'm still disappointed that she decided not to tell me about what happened in our past.

This time, watch was different. We met up for a moment, and Captain Luna said that we already know the drill so there's no reason for her to explain it to us again. I've been crouched on this roof for a few hours now, and the sun has disappeared. It's a starless night and the moon is the only thing providing light. I squint down at the street below, but there isn't any sign of movement below.

I sigh and sit down, my back against the street. I'm not sure if I can start over with June. I just have this unexplained connection to her. I feel like I _need _her. At least now I know that there's a reason that I feel so connected to her.

**June**

I'm in a different alley tonight. It's wider, but much longer, hidden from the view of the streets. I can't help myself from pacing back and forth. Start over with Day? I realize this this is the hardest decision I've ever made, and I'm not even sure that I'll be able to do it. I have too many memories. They might be long ago, fragments of my broken past. That doesn't make them any less meaningful.

I hear a noise behind me and I quickly turn, but it's too late. Someone has grabbed me from behind and cupped their hand over my mouth. "I've got her," a voice whispers harshly, and I can hear other people moving now too. A rope is tying my hands together and I hear a spraying sound behind me. I'm turned around before a rag is stuck in my mouth gagging me. The person holding me is a boy. He has light blue eyes and brown hair. I've never seen him before.

Squinting at me, he smirks. "Wow, look at our luck. It's June Iparis." I wish I could talk back to him. I've never felt so defenseless in my life. All of these years of not getting to fight, or train, or anything has not done me well. I can see behind him there are four other people. Three of them are painting on the side of the alleyway. _The rebels. _The fourth one stands close by, a gun in his hand.

"The prodigy?" one of the painters asks without breaking gaze from their work.

"Yep. Not as alert as she once was, eh?" the one holding my remarks. A blindfold is fastened tightly around my eyes and my mind is going haywire. My hand is slowly inching toward the remote on my waist, but the boy notices my movement and grabs it away. I take this at my time to move. I twist up, my elbow knocking him in the shoulder. I feel him release me and I stumble back, and I bring up my foot to try to push the rope off of my hands.

I'm stopped when something knocks me in the head, hard. I fall to the ground and the rag falls out of my mouth. Thrashing I kick out and I feel a crack as I kick someone's leg. They swear loudly and I hear the gunshot before I feel the sharp pain in my leg. I scream as loud as I can.

"Move out!" Someone shouts and I hear the sound of their footsteps getting fainter and fainter.

I'm not sure how long I lie there, but eventually, I hear someone. I feel warmth as they kneel beside me and the blindfold is untied. I squint and see Day, his gaze full of concern. "June, what happened?" he asks and I hear more people coming as well. I sit up but my head is spinning and Day's face is the last thing I see before I black out.

When I wake up, I'm in my apartment. My leg is wrapped up, resting on a pillow. The sunrise is just beginning and the apartment is alight with the light orange glow. I sit up and my head pounds, but I don't think that I'll pass out again. I see that Day is sitting by my side, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Day?" I ask.

He looks up, noticing now that I'm awake. "June," he says, and the relief in his eyes is heartbreaking. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess," I tell hm. "How did I get back here?"

"Well, Captain Luna had you taken to the hospital quickly, for your leg. She wanted to have you stay there but I insisted that you be taken home."

"And you stayed with me?" I ask.

He nods. "The whole time. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened?"

"It was the rebels. I wasn't paying attention, and the grabbed me from behind," I notice how Day gets tense when I tell him this. "They gaged me, tied me up, and blindfolded me but when I tried to get away they shot me in the leg."

Day nods. "I wish I'd have been there sooner. Maybe then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." I look down and notice for the first time that he's holding my hand. My heart races and I meet his gaze.

"It isn't your fault. I'm just glad that you came to get me," I tell him quietly.

We sit like this for a moment, my hand in his, the early sunrise shining through the windows. My eye lids are growing heavy again, and Day notices. "I ought to let you get some rest," Day tells me.

"Okay," I agree, trying to hide my disappointment. I expect him to stand and leave, but what he does instead surprises me.

Day leans across, planting a soft kiss on my lips. It last only for a mere second, but it makes my heart pound. I've been longing for him for years; I've waited to feel his lips against mine for so long. "I'll see you later," he says before walking out.

Maybe starting over won't be that hard.

**A/N: Hey! So this is the first chapter that has romance! Maybe not as much romance as some of you would have liked though ;) I promise more in the chapters to come!**

**Please leave a review below!**

**Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Day**

I'm beginning to regret kissing June. It's not exactly that I didn't want to kiss her; trust me, I've wanted to do that ever since I laid eyes on her. It's that we just agreed to start over, and now I have started this off by moving incredibly fast. I can't deny that kissing her feel familiar. It felt _right. _The way her mouth fit so perfectly into mine. I wish that I hadn't pulled away so quickly.

I know that she won't be coming to watch tonight. I almost don't want to go while I know that she will be at her apartment alone. But that would be wrong, so I plan to leave in four hours. What will I do in that time? I consider going to June's, but I don't want to seem too attached. I decide to go to see Tess.

Maybe she can help me figure all of this out.

**June**

"Are you okay? Were you given proper care?" Anden asks, urgently trying to make sure that I'm doing well. I decided to call him a few minutes ago to tell him about what happened the night before, and he instantly began firing questions at me.

"I'm fine, just a shot to the leg. It's nothing that can't be healed with time," I explain.

"Did you see who it was?" he questions.

"The boy, the one that tied me up, had blue eyes and a cooper brown hair. "

Anden sighs. "That doesn't exactly help me June."

"What did you expect, him to tell me his first and last name?" I say in frustration. "They gagged me anyway. I couldn't have talked if I wanted to." When he doesn't reply I add. "They did seem to know who I was, though."

This doesn't seem to partially catch the Elector's attention. "We need more guards. They have a few rebels in every major city, and some even are in smaller places. I think-"

"Anden!" I say, trying to grab his attention. Once he has begun talking about something it's hard for him to stop. There is silence on the other end of the line so I take it as a chance to speak. "Why would they know who I am? I haven't done anything that's been noticed for ten years. And they recognized me too, even though I don't look seventeen anymore."

"What are you suggesting June?"

"I'm suggesting that maybe the rebels are watching us. Whether it is spies, or cameras, or anything else. That's how they know which places are guarded, and where to strike."

"Could they have inside source?" Anden asks, he attention now on this idea.

"Maybe. I suggest high security and send some soldiers out. The watches aren't helping as much as they could be."

Anden agrees before we end the call and lay back down on my bed._ "Wow, look at our luck. It's June Iparis."_ It feels strange, knowing that they knew me. A few years ago, it would have been normal, but now it's just slightly unnerving.

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter! I'm on a time budget but the last two chapters were longer so yeah. I want to give a birthday shout out to **An Author To Remember **! Happy Birthday! Please any suggestions, reviews, please leave below. I have an idea that I want to include in a few chapters later so if you have anything you want to see on the next few chapters please tell me! **

**Thank you, and please leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Day**

As I walk to Tess's house, I recall back to when I was younger. When I roamed these streets, doing whatever I could to get the money that I needed for the antidote. Eden wasn't at his worse state then, but without any medicine we were all sure that he would die. When I woke up from my coma, I couldn't remember anything that had taken place in the past few years of my life. The medics and doctors explained what had happened in these years to me. I'm beginning to things that they didn't tell me everything.

I still can't believe that I don't remember June. How could I forget someone like her?

Her heartwarming smile.

Her brown eyes flecked with gold.

Her sleek brown hair, tied back.

Her beauty.

When I arrive at Tess's she seems overjoyed to see me again. "Daniel!" She says, beckoning for me to come in. "What brings you here?" she asks, taking a seat and tying her red hair up in a messy bun.

I explained to Tess about how at watch last night and what happened there. She asks if June is okay and I tell her that June is feeling much better. After some inner turmoil, I say, "I kissed her."

Tess's eyes get big, only for a moment. "You did?"

I nod. "It was only for a moment," I feel awkward talking to Tess about this, but I know that she isn't about to let it go now. When I meet her eyes they seem curious, and excited.

"Do you remember her?" she asks quietly.

I'm tempted to ask Tess about what happened in with June and I in the past. If she told me, I'm not sure how I would react. "No," I admit. "We agreed to start over and forget whatever the heck happened in the past."

Tess nods. "And you've already kissed her?" She has a smug look on her face and I feel slightly embarrassed now.

"Yes. That's the end of it," I say sternly, not wanting to discuss it any longer.

Tess rolls her eyes. "Okay Daniel. Pasco's coming over for lunch in an hour."

It's my turn to put her on the spot. "You two are together?"

Tess blushes and nods her head. "Yeah. It's been two years. We live here together."

I smile. It's good to know that Tess has someone to be with her now. When I first found her she was on the streets, deserted by her family. After a while we became partners in crime. She used to be so young then. Read hair tied into a side braid, always taken care of any injuries I got in my rebellious acts.

Those days are far behind.

But that something about the past; it gives you two things. Memories and curiosity. Curious about what would have happened if you made different decisions. With me in June's past, there are no memories. Only curiosity. Curious about what happened all of those years ago.

I remember expressions that she's made before, from a past I can't recall.

I remember delicate tears, falling onto her smooth skin.

I remember how she would frown, concentrating on figuring something out.

It's not just expressions that I remember though.

I remember the feel of her touch. Her hand on my arm.

Her arms surrounding me, giving me more comfort than I've ever had.

But these are just memories. Memories that have no time, place, or reason that I can recall. I wish that I knew what such a beautiful girl could be hiding in the past. What could be so bad for me to be so bad for me to find out?

"Tess," I say slowly, "If you don't mind me asking, do you know why exactly June doesn't want me to know what happened in the past?"

Tess looks down at her feet. At first I think that she isn't going to answer me, but then she says, "She did things. Things that hurt you, Daniel. Things that broke part of you. She doesn't want to put you threw that pain."

I don't know what hurts more.

Knowing that she once hurt me,

Or not know what it was that hurt me so much.


	18. Chapter 18

**June**

Sometimes, life is confusing. It's also frustrating, and heartbreaking, and exciting, and difficult. But I guess that's what makes it _life. _I spend a lot of time questioning my life. I wonder about fate, and destiny. Is anything in this world really meant to be? I'm not sure. I wonder if it's just chance that after all of these years apart, Day and I should fall in love again. I'm not sure that we will fall in love yet, but I sure do hope so. Or maybe, it's destiny. Maybe Day and I were just meant to be together.

Maybe.

That is the most irritating word I know.

Maybe, Day will remember our past. Maybe, he isn't the same person he was all of those years ago. Maybe, he won't end up feeling how he used to so long ago. Maybe, we won't fall in love.

I mean, it was just a kiss. A harmless, beautiful kiss. A kiss tat send past memories flooding to the surface of my mind. I miss having his arms around me, hearing his words every day. Maybe, him returning is a second chance. A chance for us to start over. A chance for me to not hurt him this time, to be more careful. And I intend to.

I can't wait for him to come back. We can talk more, we can be together. Maybe, he'll even kiss me again. I shake my head. I'm only putting myself at risk by getting my hopes up. All of my mind is consumed by Day.

Well, almost all of my mind.

It's that boy. The rebel. The one who grabbed me. He won't leave my mind alone. I wish I knew who he was. I close my eyes, remembering what he looked like. Brown hair, piercingly cold eyes. I was scared of him. Even though I acted, I was so scared.

Now, knowing that he might be watching me wherever I am, he might even be watching me right at this moment, I'm even more fearful of what this boy might be capable of doing.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the short chapter, and I'm sorry I haven't updated for a really long time. I've been really busy with volleyball and school. Please, keep leaving reviews and favorites and follows!**

**I'm at 75 reviews!**

**That's crazy!**

**I wonder who will be the 100****th****…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Daniel**

When I return back to the apartment, Eden isn't home. On the counter there is a small scribbled note saying that was meeting someone for dinner. He's been pretty busy ever since we've arrived; trying to do everything that he can to get that job. I, on the other hand, don't have anything to except going to watch. That leaves my daytime hours empty.

I consider calling June, but then decide against it. She needs space. The other night I had about had a heart attack. When I had arrived to find her on the ground in pain, unconscious, I panicked. Pressing the button on my belt over and over again, waiting for more people to arrive. I had insisted to remain by her side for the rest of the night. At the hospital I stood by the wall, anxiously hoping that she'd be okay.

June Iparis.

I get up from my chair and walk up stairs. In Antarctica, we had these glass tubes that were so much more than just that. You could stand inside and say anything, anything at all and the walls surrounding you would pull up pictures and videos, information on whatever you asked. When we moved here, Eden requested that we had one installed in our apartment. He had loved the technology in Antarctica, and it was no surprise to me that he wanted some of it in the Republic as well.

Sure enough, when I open the door leading to the upstairs room, a transparent glass tube sits in the center. Striding over to the object I take a deep breath. I open the fragile door and step in, shutting it behind me. It isn't long before the walls around me brighten.

"Daniel Wing. What are you looking for today?" the clear robotic voice asks.

"June Iparis," I say loud and clear. It isn't long until pictures start popping up around me. Old articles, videos of her waving to crowds. I look at some of the article titles.

_Metais Iparis killed! June swears to figure it out!_

_June Iparis for Priceps Elect!_

_June captures the legend, Day!_

I frown, staring at the title of the last article. "Read 'June captures the legend, Day.'" The article becomes larger and I listen at the machine beginnings reading.

"June Iparis was determined to find who exactly who murdered her brother, Metais. Yesterday she called Republic soldiers to her side as the caught the troubling making Day who had been stealing from the Republic for years. The have imprisoned him and his execution date is yet to be decided."

For what seems like the longest time, I just stare. I don't know how to respond. I'm the main focus in this article, and yet I have no idea what the hell it's talking about. This frustrates me. Why is it talking about an execution date? And why would June have been the one to turn me in?

Something must have happened because I sure didn't get executed. "Look up Day's Execution." A bunch of new photos and articles pop up. A moving picture is in the corner and I say "Play video."

The video consumes the screens around me and I stand quietly and watch.

"_Daniel Altan Wing was executed at4:04 pm on Thursday," _it plays. I watch in horror as a boy, who I assume is me, stands on a platform with a blindfold on. Someone yells a command and soldiers that are lined up at the opposite end of the platform pull a trigger and too many gun shots go off, many of them hitting the boy on the other side. He collapses. A crowd breaks out in a mix of screams, yells, and cheers.

I push out of the machine with heavy breathing, my hand on my heart. Those soldiers just _fried _at me. I should be _dead._

And it's all because of June.

.

_Chapter 20 Preview:_

"_H-how did you get in here?" I stutter. _

"_Oh, June, don't act so surprised. You're just getting what was coming for you."_

_._

_**I'm doing a new format for the end of my chapters! I hope that you like it! It also allows you to get a sneak peek of the next chapter ;)**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**June**

Two minutes ago, I was sitting peacefully at my dining table. Two minutes ago, my mind was thinking about meaningless events. Two minutes I was drumming my fingers quietly on the table, staring blankly at a wall. Two minutes ago, I had not expected this to happen. I hadn't expected to be overwhelmed with shock so suddenly.

"H-how did you get in here?" I stutter.

"Oh, June, don't act so surprised. You're just getting what was coming for you." He stars at my with piercing blue eye and I devilish smirk on his face. "All of these years, June. All of these years have been leading up to this moment."

I shake my head. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

He crosses his arms and gives a small chuckle, stepping closer to me. "You wouldn't, would you? You wouldn't know that you're the reason that my life is completely broken. It's all because of _you_."

"Please, whatever you want you can have, just please-," I babble on, words spilling out of my faster than I thought possible. What happen to being the brave June Iparis that helped save the Republic? He takes another step towards me, his face only inches away from mine now.

"Trying to bribe me, huh? Sorry sweetheart, you can't get out of this one."

I had been sitting peacefully at the table when to door to my apartment was thrown open. My head jerked up to see him. The boy from the alley. The one who held my arms, who knew exactly who I was. He had come in, locking the door behind him. Then eventually, we got to where we are now.

"Do I know you, or what is it exactly that you want from me?" I ask through squinted eyes with a pounding pulse. I'm stand now, trying to back away farther from the boy in front of me.

"Do you know me?" he asks as if it's the stupidest questions he's ever heard. "Why June darling, we used to be so close. Not as friends or anything, but specifically: skill."

That's when I finally recognize him and I gasp, taken aback. "Trevor Tait."

At the sound of his name, he lunges forward, and my back hits the wall. Using his body I'm pinned again the flat surface, defenseless. One hand is holding down my right arm and the other hand is cupped over my mouth. "Don't you ever," he whispers, "say that name again."

My heart is pounding so much I can feel adrenaline rushing through my veins. I want to say something to him, but with my mouth covered I can't. "I go by August now," he tells me. "And what do I want from you, June? Well, the answer is quite simple. Revenge."

It's at this precise moment that we both turn our heads to the door, where the handle is being jiggled. Someone is trying to get in. Thinking quickly, I bite down on Trevor's hand. He yells, jerking away and I take this chance. "HELP! ANYONE, HELP!"

August glares and releases me, pushing him away from me. I watch as he then runs out to the balcony before leaping off. For a moment, I stand, dumbfound in the middle of the room. It's Trevor, or August, or whoever the heck he is. It all makes since now. Finally, the door swings open and Day bursts in. I look at him for a moment, but then run out to the balcony.

Looking over the edge, I don't see anything. There's not any sign of the boy who's been pinning me against the wall only seconds before. I turn to Day, who must've followed me out onto the balcony. His eyes are fiery and cold and it confuses me, even more so.

"Day," I mutter, rubbing my temples. "I know who the rebels are."

_Next chapter June explains how she knows Trevor, but Day has a lot more on his mind._

_Chapter 21 Preview:_

"_I didn't know that that would affect him so much."_

"_What you're forgetting, June, is that everything affects everything._

**A/N: Hey! Did any of you think that it was Day at first? I tried to make it seem that way but I don't really know what you guys though. The plot is developing!**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
